Konoha High
by tezsyhd
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a 16 year old boy, he has blonde hair, blue eyes and three whisker-like markings on each cheek, he's caring, kind and protective. He goes to Konoha High where he meets the love of his life.
1. Welcome to Konoha High

**This is a NaruKiba love story with lemon scenes, if you are under 18 do what you will. I do not own Naruto. Enjoy!**

Naruto Uzumaki is a 16 year old boy, he has blonde hair, blue eyes and three whisker-like markings on each cheek, he's caring, kind and protective. He goes to Konoha High where he meets the love of his life.

"Naruto wake up, you're going to be late for school!" Kushina yelled from downstairs. Naruto woke up immediately and jumped out of bed wearing nothing but orange boxers. 'Oh shit can't be late or else Iruka-sensei will kill me!' Naruto thought. He hurried to the bathroom, took off his boxers and climbed into the shower, after his hot shower he brushed his teeth and went to his closet and got dressed in blue jeans and a orange t-shirt.

Then Naruto went downstairs and into the kitchen where his mother was making breakfast. "Morning mom" he said as he sat down at the table. "Morning sweety, sleep well?" Kushina asked as she placed Naruto's breakfast in front of him. "Yup!" he answered. Then he picked up a knife and fork and started eating the bacon and eggs his mother made for him.

After Naruto finished eating, he looked at the time from the clock hanging on the wall and panicked. He rushed up stairs to his bedroom to fetch his backpack. "Thanks for the food mom, I have to go!" Naruto exclaimed as he bolted out the front door.

When Naruto got to Konoha High, there was nobody outside, meaning he was late. He ran inside to his locker, got the books for first period and rushed to his class. When he entered everybody was looking at him and Iruka looked furious. "YOU'RE LATE, UZUMAKI!" Iruka shouted.

"Hehe, sorry Iruka-sensei It won't happen again." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. "THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID LAST TIME! Just get to your seat..." Iruka gestured Naruto to take his seat. Naruto went to take his seat and laid his head down on the table looking to the right he noticed a new boy staring at him.

The boy had brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin and red fang shaped tattoos on each cheek. He looked to be in good physical shape, well not as good as Naruto but good looking nonetheless. Naruto couldn't deny that the boy looked sexy, so he smiled at him.

The boy seemed to be blushing when he saw Naruto smile and looked to the front of the class. Naruto too looked to the front of class but paying no attention to Iruka-sensei's lectures. Naruto couldn't stop thinking about the boy. 'Who was he? Is he new here? Is he gay too?' he wanted answers.

When the bell rang everybody left the class room in a hurry even the new boy, Naruto followed him to his locker. He stopped next to the boy "Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?" the boy turned towards Naruto and said "Umm Kiba Inuzuka"

Naruto smiled "Nice to meet you Kiba, you want to be friends?" Kiba started blushing madly even though the red tattoos kinda hides it. "Uhh sure" he said softly. "Cool, are you new here? I haven't seen you around before." Naruto asked

Kiba nodded "Let's go eat, it's lunch break!" Naruto exclaimed and grabbed Kiba's hand and took him to the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria they both took a tray and made their way threw the serving table picking food and placing it on their trays, then they both sat at an empty table. Kiba took a salad while Naruto took a sandwich. "So, you into sports?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, I like basketball" said Kiba "Cool, we have a basketball gym here at Konoha High" Naruto said.

"Do you play?" Kiba asked "I do, I kinda have to it's every day at PE." Naruto said. "What, I get to play basketball everyday?" Kiba exclaimed. "Yep that's what we mostly do during PE class since this school doesn't support any other sports." said Naruto.

As they continued eating their lunch, Naruto noticed Kiba staring at him a couple of times. "Hey Kiba, are you by chance gay?" asked Naruto. Kiba's eyes went wide, face went red as he looked away. Which gave Naruto the answer he was looking for. "Hehe, me too." Naruto smiled.

Kiba looked shocked "You are!?" he exclaimed. "Yep!" Naruto answered.

Kiba seemed relieved and happy to know that. Naruto asked "Do you like me, Kiba?"

Kiba couldn't find the words, he looked frozen in place. Naruto continued "Just asking, because I kinda like you."

Kiba gulped "Really?" he asked softly. "Yes" Naruto answered. Kiba was smiling for the first time that day. "Hey, the bell is about to ring any minute, what's your next class?" asked Naruto. "Uh I think math" Kiba answered. "Damn I have history, well then I'll see you in PE." Naruto said as he stood. "Right, see you there." said Kiba.

In history, Naruto didn't pay any attention to the teacher he was looking out the window thinking of Kiba. 'He's so cute when he's blushing, I kinda want to kiss him, but will he like it?'

When the bell finally rang, it was time for PE class, kids gathered in the gym waiting for the coach. Some were sitting on the benches talking and others were doing stretches. Naruto was looking around for Kiba until he saw him enter the gym. He ran to him "Hey!" he called out.

"Hey Naru-" Kiba was stopped by Naruto kissing him on the lips. Kiba was surprised, but he returned the kiss. Others were staring at them kissing, girls were screaming out of joy. Then the coach entered the gym "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" he shouted. Both Naruto and Kiba jumped and stared at the coach frozen out of fear.

"Both of you out of my gym, this is no place for kissing, I don't want to see either of you in here for a week!" the coach shouted. Both of them hurried out of the gym, not looking back. They were standing in the hallway panting. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." said Naruto softly.

Kiba giggled, Naruto looked at him. Kiba walked closer to Naruto and whispered in his ear "I liked it" he placed an arm around Naruto holding him in place. "Oh, you want some more Kiba?" Naruto said sweetly "Yes, please." Kiba answered.

Naruto cupped Kiba's face and went in for another kiss.

Kiba returned it and placed both his arms around Naruto's neck, Naruto opened his mouth licking Kiba's lips asking for entrance, Kiba opened his mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. Kiba falling victim to Naruto's dominant tongue, as Naruto pushed Kiba against the lockers exploring his body with his hands.

They stopped for air, both panting heavily "Kiba, will you be my boyfriend?" Naruto asked. Kiba was blushing madly, looking into Naruto's alluring blue eyes he said "It would mean the world to me." Naruto smiled and then kissed Kiba again. "Want to meet up after school, we could go to my house?" Naruto asked. "Definitely!" Kiba exclaimed. Naruto grinned.


	2. After School

After school Naruto was standing outside Konoha High, waiting for Kiba to leave the building. As soon as he spotted Kiba, he had a massive grin plastered on his face. Kiba saw Naruto standing against a tree, grinning at him, which made Kiba blush realizing that Naruto was now his boyfriend.

Kiba approached Naruto avoiding eye contact, Naruto noticed this and asked "What's wrong, having second thoughts?"

Kiba quickly looked up at Naruto and said "No, not at all, it's just I never had a boyfriend before." Naruto smiled and said "That's good, it means you've never experienced losing someone you care about."

Kiba eyed him for a second before asking "Have you lost someone you cared about?" Naruto quickly looked away from Kiba and said "I don't want to talk about it, right now." Kiba nodded politely and followed Naruto to the side walk. After a minute of walking to Naruto's house, Kiba noticed Naruto's hand touching his. Naruto held Kiba's hand tightly and smiled, Kiba looked at Naruto and started blushing, while paying no attention to the people staring as they pass by, Kiba walked closer to Naruto till their shoulders were touching which seemed to please Naruto.

Finally they were in front of Naruto's house, which was a modern double story building, as they entered Naruto shouted "I'm home!" Kiba looked at Naruto wondering who he could be shouting to.

"Welcome home!" Kushina shouted as she came down the stairs. "Who is this cute boy you brought home?" Kushina asked as she pulled on Kiba's cheek.

"This is Kiba Inuzuka, my new boyfriend." Naruto answered. Kiba blushed hearing the word boyfriend again. Kushina screamed "Ahhhhh a new boyfriend, so adorable, he seems way nicer than the last one!" Kiba was surprised by Kushina's reaction and hearing about Naruto's last boyfriend. "What do you mean by nicer than the last one?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing!" Naruto answered as he dragged Kiba upstairs to his bedroom, "Sorry, I don't want to talk about him."

Naruto said as he laid down on his bed. "I understand, you don't have to tell me about who you liked before me." said Kiba. Naruto smiled and gestured for Kiba to lay down next to him. Kiba blushed but laid down next to Naruto anyway, it was a single bed so there wasn't a lot of room unless you lie in each other's arms. Which he did, Naruto had an arm around Kiba holding him against his chest.

Kiba's heart was pounding, he was sure Naruto could feel it which made him feel embarrassed but happy at the same time.

They laid there for a couple of minutes before Naruto suggested "Want to play some video games?" Kiba wanted to but he also wanted to stay in Naruto's arms "Y-yeah sure." Kiba answered.

Naruto placed the cushions from his bed on the floor in front of the small tv in his room and turned on his xbox. Naruto showed him the games he had and asked Kiba which one he wanted to play, after Kiba chose a game they sat down and started playing, a few minutes later Kushina came in and gave them snacks.

An hour later Naruto paused the game and got up, he took off his shirt, Kiba was staring at his abs. Naruto noticed and said "Sorry I really need to change my shirt." as he went to his closet to get another shirt with a grin on his face.

When he walked back towards Kiba, he was still staring at Naruto.

Naruto sat down and leaned in to plant a kiss on Kiba's cheek before picking up his controller, Naruto smiled when he saw Kiba blushing madly. Kiba stuttered asking for more. Naruto looked at him flustered before giving him a big smile, then he leaned in for a kiss on Kiba's lips.

Naruto was going to back away but Kiba pulled Naruto on top of him as he laid back on the floor, Naruto liked this side of Kiba, he threw the controller that was in his hands and took hold of Kiba's hips.

They were kissing on the floor before Naruto stood up with Kiba in his arms and placed him on the bed and then crawling on top of him. Continuing their make out session, Kiba had his arms around Naruto's shoulders, while Naruto started exploring Kiba's body.

Naruto used one arm around Kiba holding him close and with the other he had under Kiba's shirt feeling his torso before playing with one of Kiba's nipples. Naruto started rubbing his hard cock on Kiba's crotch which made Kiba start moaning.

They stopped making out for a second to take off their shirts before continuing where they left of. Naruto still playing with Kiba's nipples decided to start sucking on one while playing with the other, meanwhile Naruto was still rubbing against Kiba's crotch which made Kiba's head fall back and moan from the pleasure.

Naruto started taking off Kiba's pants, Kiba knew where this was going but he wanted it, he wanted Naruto to take his virginity. Kiba raised his ass off the bed as Naruto pulled down his pants and boxers. There Kiba was lying on Naruto's bed fully naked and exposed for Naruto to look at.

Naruto took hold of Kiba's dick and leaned up to kiss Kiba while jerking him off. After a minute Kiba pulled Naruto's hand away from his dick and placed three fingers into his mouth, "Are you sure?" Naruto asked. Kiba nodded while sucking on Naruto's fingers.

Naruto withdrew his fingers before placing them at Kiba's asshole, Naruto inserted one at a time before starting stretching Kiba's asshole. The pain was too much for Kiba, so Naruto stopped his movements and started jerking Kiba's dick with his other hand which seemed to calm Kiba down.

Naruto slowly continued to stretch Kiba with his fingers, until he was good and ready. Naruto withdrew his fingers and stood up from bed, he walked to his bedside drawer and got a bottle of lube. Kiba couldn't hide his grin when he saw the bottle, Naruto noticed his grin and smiled before placing the bottle on the bed.

Naruto took off his pants and boxers, revealing his gorgeous cock, Kiba couldn't stop blushing after seeing it, Naruto took his previous position behind Kiba and picked up the bottle and squeezed out some lube on his own dick and Kiba's asshole "It's cold" said Kiba.

After they were both lubed up and ready, Naruto placed his dick at Kiba's entrance.

"Ready Kiba?" asked Naruto. "Yes Naruto enter me" Kiba answered. Naruto pushed in slowly until he was all the way inside, then waited a second for Kiba to adjust to his enormous size. Then Naruto withdrew his dick until just his tip was still inside before slamming back in making Kiba moan very loudly which Naruto quickly reached down to block with his hand "We're not alone in this house, ya'know." said Naruto gently.

Kiba's eyes went big, he has completely forgotten about that "Right, sorry" he said. Naruto continued to push in and out slowly, laying on top of Kiba and holding his back, while Kiba had his arms and legs around Naruto. He started moving faster and faster keeping a steady rhythm going.

Kiba moaned quietly in Naruto's ear, as Naruto started using one hand to jerk off Kiba. A few minutes later Kiba came on both of their stomachs, "I'm about to cum too" Naruto said in Kiba's ear "Cum inside me Naruto" said Kiba.

Naruto blew his load covering the walls full of cum inside Kiba, they both laid still panting heavily, enjoying their afterglow. After a few minutes Naruto sat up and pulled out his dick, cum came oozing out of Kiba's asshole and onto the bed. "You want to take a shower with me?" asked Naruto. "Oh yeah" Kiba answered.

They both took a hot shower together, by hot I mean like kissing and touching afterwards they dried each other off with a towel and got dressed. It was getting late now "Naruto I have to get home, my mom doesn't even know where I am right now." said Kiba. "Right I understand, thanks for coming over" Naruto said with a smile and walked with him to the front door, when Kiba left and Naruto closed the door he noticed his mother sitting on the living room couch with a huge smile.

The next day at school, Naruto and Kiba was sitting in first period when all of the sudden a boy entered the class room, Naruto looked distressed which Kiba noticed. The boy was talking to Iruka-sensei, Iruka addressed the class about the new boy who took a seat in front of Naruto before sitting down the boy winked at Naruto. Kiba leaned over to Naruto and asked "Do you know him?" Naruto looked towards Kiba and said "He's my ex"

 **To be continued...**


End file.
